Skins
This is the list of all skins in the game. The skins are divided into four categories, Recolors, Direct Purchase, Exclusive and Limited. *All skins are lined up by release date- Skins 'Recolors' *All recolors cost 8500 Studs or 50 Gold Bricks . Ava (Feral).png|Feral Ava Balli (Mountain King).png|Mountain King Balli Chang (Regal).png|Regal Chang Dain (Anarchist).png|Anarchist Dain Dimitri (Sand).png|Sand Dimitri Ghost (Malice).png|Malice Ghost Hera (Defender).png|Defender Hera Jo Tsuoyi (Avenger).png|Avenger Jo Tsuoyi Maw (Carnage).png|Carnage Maw Maxina (Wraith).png|Wraith Maxina Nefira (Royal).png|Royal Nefira Nicolai (Striker).png|Striker Nicolai Red Son (Scion).png|Scion Red Son Shelly (Sheriff).png|Sheriff Shelly Timorius (Conqueror).png|Conqueror Timorius Syco (Trickster).png|Trickster Syco Tanya (Mechanic).png|Mechanic Tanya Ellion (Supreme).png|Supreme Ellion Olnea (Haven).png|Haven Olnea Sorem (Cerulean).png|Cerulean Sorem Alice (Valhalla).png|Valhalla Alice Lerus (Hoplite).png|Hoplite Lerus Syndrea (Midnight).png|Midnight Syndrea Rex (Nebula).png|Nebula Rex Zoran (Jinn).png|Jinn Zoran Nada (Oasis).png|Oasis Nada Gyle (Aluminium).png|Aluminium Gyle Jang (Ash).png|Ash Jang Kyla (Azure).png|Azure Kyla Aquos (Lemurian).png|Lemurian Aquos Glinda (Wisp).png|Wisp Glinda Rhea (Abyss).png|Abyss Rhea Charow (Virulent).png|Virulent Charow Feng (Mistral).png|Mistral Feng Gabriel (Victor).png|Victor Gabriel Pamela (Chemist).png|Chemist Pamela Mason (Virtuoso).png|Virtuoso Mason Taryn (Hornet).png|Hornet Taryn Kim (Absolute Zero).png|Absolute Zero Kim Iroh (Mentor).png|Mentor Iroh Lyus (Marauder).png|Marauder Lyus Sam (Protagonist).png|Protagonist Sam Ivan (Commando).png|Commando Ivan Quinn (Elite).png|Elite Quinn Thatch (Redbeard).png|Redbeard Thatch Layla (Zealot).png|Zealot Layla Mister Cain (Loa).png|Loa Mister Cain Erin (Guitarist).png|Guitarist Erin Vladimir (Count).png|Count Vladimir Bernadette (Mobster).png|Mobster Bernadette Ganiah (Strider).png|Strider Ganiah Manasa (Gorgon).png|Gorgon Manasa Jack (Digger).png|Digger Jack Sandro (Suzerain).png|Suzerain Sandro Elenor (Gatekeeper).png|Gatekeeper Elenor Natalia (Supersonic).png|Supersonic Natalia Arthur (Avalon).png|Avalon Arthur Vexa (Inquisitor).png|Inquisitor Vexa Zhandra (Night Owl).png|Night Owl Zhandra Telos (Hierarch).png|Hierarch Telos Yuno (Equinox).png|Equinox Yuno Executioner (Sulfur).png|Sulfur Executioner Rowan (Seer).png|Seer Rowan Pestan (Plague).png|Plague Pestan Erwin (Luminescent).png|Luminescent Erwin Morrow (Revenant).png|Revenant Morrow Mia (Pupil).png|Pupil Mia Owen (Sharpshooter).png|Sharpshooter Owen 'Direct Purchase' *All direct purchase skins cost 250 Gold Bricks . Dain (Punk).png|Punk Dain Red Son (Monarch).png|Monarch Red Son Balli (Evil).png|Evil Balli Jo Tsuoyi (Ninja).png|Ninja Jo Tsuoyi Syco (Clown).png|Clown Syco Timorius (Viking).png|Viking Timorius Shelly (Outlaw).png|Outlaw Shelly Tanya (Technician).png|Technician Tanya Ghost (Gladiator).png|Gladiator Ghost Ellion (Young).png|Young Ellion Ava (Thief).png|Thief Ava Nicolai (Football).png|Football Nicolai Maw (Wasteland).png|Wasteland Maw Olnea (Archangel).png|Archangel Olnea Dimitri (Zero Hour).png|Zero Hour Dimitri Maxina (Shogun of Sorrow).png|Shogun of Sorrow Maxina Sorem (Nevermore).png|Nevermore Sorem Hera (Militant).png|Militant Hera Lerus (Tribal).png|Tribal Lerus Syco (Magician).png|Magician Syco Alice (Warrior).png|Warrior Alice Jo Tsuoyi (Jade Shinobi).png|Jade Shinobi Jo Tsuoyi Syndrea (Iron Fists).png|Iron Fists Syndrea Maw (Fallen Barbarian).png|Fallen Barbarian Maw Red Son (Desert Warrior).png|Desert Warrior Red Son Olnea (Mecha).png|Mecha Olnea Rex (Classic Space).png|Classic Space Rex Tanya (Bricksburg).png|Bricksburg Tanya Dain (Caveman).png|Caveman Dain Hera (Blacktron).png|Blacktron Hera Ava (Aztec).png|Aztec Ava Maxina (Liberty).png|Liberty Maxina Timorius (Minotaur).png|Minotaur Timorius Jo Tsuoyi (Cheerleader).png|Cheerleader Jo Tsuoyi Syndrea (Boxer).png|Boxer Syndrea Gyle (Galactic Slayer).png|Galactic Slayer Gyle Jang (Samurai).png|Samurai Jang Nada (Hockey Player).png|Hockey Player Nada Balli (Biker).png|Biker Balli Alice (Battle Goddess).png|Battle Goddess Alice Ellion (Pajameon).png|Pajameon Ellion Dimitri (Formal).png|Formal Dimitri Kyla (Funland).png|Funland Kyla Aquos (Ocean King).png|Ocean King Aquos Chang (Bounty Hunter).png|Bounty Hunter Chang Shelly (Intergalactic).png|Intergalactic Shelly Glinda (Wicked).png|Wicked Glinda Rex (Daredevil).png|Daredevil Rex Olnea (Gargoyle).png|Gargoyle Olnea Dain (Archeologist).png|Archeologist Dain Dimitri (Robo-Medic).png|Robo-Medic Dimitri Feng (Kimono).png|Kimono Feng Ellion (Chief).png|Chief Ellion Hera (Officer).png|Officer Hera Syco (Mime).png|Mime Syco Gabriel (Medieval Lancer).png|Medieval Lancer Gabriel Mason (Derby).png|Derby Mason Pamela (Young).png|Young Pamela Lerus (Roman).png|Roman Lerus Nefira (Queen).png|Queen Nefira Rhea (Desert Empress).png|Desert Empress Rhea Red Son (Fencer).png|Fencer Red Son Taryn (Casual).png|Casual Taryn Rex (Spaceman).png|Spaceman Rex Tanya (Blacksmith).png|Blacksmith Tanya Chang (Admiral).png|Admiral Chang Glinda (Bumblebee).png|Bumblebee Glinda Kim (Hazmat).png|Hazmat Kim Sorem (Scarecrow).png|Scarecrow Sorem Charow (Warchief).png|Warchief Charow Lerus (Captain Justice).png|Captain Justice Lerus Jo Tsuoyi (Crimsonite).png|Crimsonite Jo Tsuoyi Feng (Phoenix).png|Phoenix Feng Iroh (Headmaster).png|Keeper Iroh Sam (Casual).png|Casual Sam Ivan (Pirate).png|Pirate Ivan Zoran (Tempest).png|Tempest Zoran Lyus (Frigid Raider).png|Frigid Raider Lyus Quinn (Mars Mission).png|Mars Mission Quinn Mason (Robo Kid).png|Robo Kid Mason Thatch (Blackbeard).png|Blackbeard Thatch Layla (Masquerade).png|Masquerade Layla Maw (Lizard).png|Lizard Maw Iroh (Magi).png|Magi Iroh Rex (Sheriff).png|Sheriff Rex Sam (Skater).png|Skater Sam Erin (Daft Rock).png|Daft Rock Erin Hera (Chef).png|Chef Hera Jang (Oni).png|Oni Jang Ava (Tribal).png|Tribal Ava Ghost (Stealth).png|Stealth Ghost Gyle (Pirate Ship).png|Pirate Ship Gyle Balli (Judge).png|Judge Balli Ganiah (Arbalist).png|Arbalist Ganiah Vladimir (Two Faced).png|Two Faced Vladimir Hera (Light-year).png|Light-year Hera Jack (Prospector).png|Prospector Jack Manasa (Cyber).png|Cyber Manasa Bernadette (Number One).png|Number One Bernadette Ivan (Paintball).png|Paintball Ivan Timorius (Key Master).png|Key Master Timorius 'Exclusive' *All exclusive skins can be obtained via promotion, bundle, event or Loot Chest. **During an event, exclusive event skins can be purchased for 200 Gold Bricks . Chang (Captain).png|Captain Chang Unlocking: Purchase the Starter Pack Dimitri (Motherland).png|Motherland Dimitri Unlocking: Purchase the Patriotic Bundle Shelly (Patriotic).png|Patriotic Shelly Unlocking: Purchase the Patriotic Bundle Zoran (Warlord).png|Warlord Zoran Unlocking: Purchase the Desert Quest Bundle Nicolai (Lifeguard).png|Lifeguard Nicolai Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Sorem (Deep Sea).png|Deep Sea Sorem Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Tanya (Hula Dancer).png|Hula Dancer Tanya Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Red Son (Surfer).png|Surfer Red Son Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Lerus (Tiki).png|Tiki Lerus Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Nefira (Swimming Champion).png|Swimming Champion Nefira Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Maw (Vampire).png|Vampire Maw Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Maxina (Apparition).png|Apparition Maxina Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Zoran (Skeleton).png|Skeleton Zoran Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Ghost (Jack-o'-Lantern).png|Jack-o'-Lantern Ghost Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Olnea (Possessed).png|Possessed Olnea Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Sorem (Grim Reaper).png|Grim Reaper Sorem Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Rhea (Witch).png|Witch Rhea Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Shelly (Monster Hunter).png|Monster Hunter Shelly Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Timorius (Butcher).png|Butcher Timorius Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Balli (Santa).png|Santa Balli Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Dain (Yeti).png|Yeti Dain Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Jo Tsuoyi (Skier).png|Skier Jo Tsuoyi Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Ava (Eskimo).png|Arctic Hunter Ava Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Kyla (Ice Skater).png|Ice Skater Kyla Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Timorius (Lumberjack).png|Lumberjack Timorius Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Jang (Gingerbread).png|Gingerbread Jang Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Nada (Snowboarder).png|Snowboarder Nada Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Gyle (Santa's Helper).png|Santa's Helper Gyle Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Gabriel (Pigsy).png|Pigsy Gabriel Unlocking: Purchase the Lunar and Valentines Bundle Olnea (Angel of Love).png|Angel of Love Olnea Unlocking: Purchase the Lunar and Valentines Bundle Balli (Leprechaun).png|Leprechaun Balli Unlocking: Free for logging in during the month of March Nicolai (Chicken).png|Chicken Nicolai Unlocking: Purchase the Easter Bundle Shelly (Bunny).png|Bunny Shelly Unlocking: Purchase the Easter Bundle Aquos (Diver).png|Diver Aquos Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Gabriel (Gridiron).png|Gridiron Gabriel Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Alice (Vacation).png|Vacation Alice Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Dain (Baseball).png|Baseball Dain Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Dimitri (Sailor).png|Sailor Dimitri Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Feng (Judo).png|Judo Feng Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Mister Cain (Mr. Gold).png|Mr. Gold Mister Cain Unlocking: Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle Kyla (Golden).png|Golden Kyla Unlocking: Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle Red Son (Golden).png|Golden Red Son Unlocking: Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle Syndrea (Golden).png|Golden Syndrea Unlocking: Purchase the Mr. Gold Bundle Ivan (Alien Trooper).png|Alien Trooper Ivan Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Pamela (Dr. Stein).png|Dr. Stein Pamela Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Ellion (Stein's Monster).png|Stein's Monster Ellion Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Mason (Imp).png|Imp Mason Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Taryn (Fly Monster).png|Fly Monster Taryn Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Syco (Radioactive).png|Radioactive Syco Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Ivan (Army Man).png|Army Man Ivan Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Maw (Nutcracker).png|Nutcracker Maw Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Maxina (Lich).png|Lich Maxina Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Mister Cain (Scrooge).png|Scrooge Mister Cain Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Bernadette (Winter).png|Winter Bernadette Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Zoran (Snowman).png|Snowman Zoran Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event 'Limited' *All limited items can be obtained via promotion or special event. Nefira (Titan).png|Titan Nefira Unlocking: Reach LVL 20 during Closed Beta Ellion (Totally Disco).png|Totally Disco Ellion Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2018 Beach Arena Event Ghost (Swashbuckler).png|Swashbuckler Ghost Unlocking: Reach LVL 30 during Open Beta Charow (Mummy).png|Mummy Charow Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2018 Hallow's Fright Event Glinda (Ice Queen).png|Ice Queen Glinda Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2018 Holiday Wonderland Event Kyla (Tennis).png|Tennis Kyla Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2019 Beach Arena Event Thatch (Undead).png|Undead Thatch Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2019 Hallow's Fright Event Lyus (Krampus).png|Krampus Lyus Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2019 Holiday Wonderland Event 'Weapon Skins' *All weapons tied to a champion's skin or separate way of unlocking. Alice (Midas Blade).png|Alice (Midas Blade) Alice (Midgardian Shield).png|Alice (Midgardian Shield) Alice (Warrior's Shield).png|Alice (Warrior's Shield) Alice (Olympian Shield).png|Alice (Olympian Shield) Alice (Toy Sword).png|Alice (Toy Sword) Alice (Life Saver).png|Alice (Life Saver) Aquos (Tide Turner).png|Aquos (Tide Turner) Arthur (Honorbound).png|Arthur (Honorbound) Ava (Hunting Spear).png|Ava (Hunting Spear) Ava (Mischievous Spear).png|Ava (Mischievous Spear) Ava (Totec Piercer).png|Ava (Totec Piercer) Ava (Sable Spear).png|Ava (Sable Spear) Ava (Wooden Spear).png|Ava (Wooden Spear) Balli (Iron Axes).png|Balli (Iron Axes) Balli (Misty Axes).png|Balli (Misty Axes) Balli (Steel Axes).png|Balli (Steel Axes) Balli (Cookie Cutters).png|Balli (Cookie Cutters) Balli (Shamrock Axes).png|Balli (Shamrock Axes) Balli (Lawbringers).png|Balli (Lawbringers) Bernadette (Big Boss).png|Bernadette (Big Boss) Bernadette (Noir).png|Bernadette (Noir Tommy Gun) Chang (Howitzer).png|Chang (Howitzer) Chang (Equalizer).png|Chang (Equalizer) Chang (Brand).png|Chang (Brand) Chang (Bayonet).png|Chang (Bayonet) Charow (Haunted Urn).png|Charow (Haunted Urn) Charow (Atonement).png|Charow (Atonement) Charow (Urn of Seth).png|Charow (Urn of Seth) Charow (Stone Urn).png|Charow (Stone Urn) Charow (Somber Blade).png|Charow (Somber Blade) Dain (Uprising).png|Dain (Uprising Bat) Dain (Neutral).png|Dain (Neutral Bat) Dain (Club).png|Dain (Club) Dain (Shovel).png|Dain (Shovel) Dain (Frozen).png|Dain (Frozen) Dain (Overtime).png|Dain (Overtime Bat) Dimitri (Beryl).png|Dimitri (Beryl Rejuvinator) Dimitri (Eco-Point).png|Dimitri (Eco-Point Rejuvinator) Dimitri (Crimson).png|Dimitri (Crimson Rejuvinator) Dimitri (Golden).png|Dimitri (Golden Rejuvinator) Dimitri (Junction).png|Dimitri (Junction) Dimitri (Harbor).png|Dimitri (Harbor) Elenor (Rift Summoner).png|Elenor (Rift Summoner) Ellion (Supreme Staff).png|Ellion (Supreme Staff) Ellion (Pale Staff).png|Ellion (Pale Staff) Ellion (Disco Ball).png|Ellion (Disco Ball) Ellion (Lamp).png|Ellion (Lamp) Ellion (Spirit Guide).png|Ellion (Spirit Guide) Ellion (Awakener).png|Ellion (Awakener) Erin (Bubblegum).png|Erin (Bubblegum) Erin (Digital Jam).png|Erin (Digital Jam) Erwin (Eternal Spear).png|Erwin (Eternal Spear) Erwin (Sentinel Bow).png|Erin (Sentinel Bow) Executioner (Sulfur Blasters).png|Executioner (Sulfur Blasters) Feng (Zephyr Fans).png|Feng (Zephyr Fans) Feng (Lunar Fans).png|Feng (Lunar Fans) Feng (Rose Fans).png|Feng (Rose Fans) Feng (Judo Fans).png|Feng (Judo Fans) Gabriel (Charger Lance).png|Gabriel (Charger Lance) Gabriel (Heroic Lance).png|Gabriel (Heroic Lance) Gabriel (Rake).png|Gabriel (Rake) Gabriel (Trophy).png|Gabriel (Trophy) Ganiah (Tracker's Crossbow).png|Ganiah (Tracker's Crossbow) Ganiah (Scout's Crossbow).png|Ganiah (Scout's Crossbow) Ghost (Baneblades).png|Ghost (Baneblades) Ghost (Champion Blades).png|Ghost (Champion Blades) Ghost (Plunderer's Rapiers).png|Ghost (Plunderer's Rapiers) Ghost (Tangled Blades).png|Ghost (Tangled Blades) Ghost (Wraith Blades).png|Ghost (Wraith Blades) Glinda (Willow Wand).png|Glinda (Willow Wand) Glinda (Crescent Wand).png|Glinda (Crescent Wand) Glinda (Frozen Wand).png|Glinda (Frozen Wand) Glinda (Bumblebee Wand).png|Glinda (Bumblebee Wand) Gyle (Aluminium Cannon).png|Gyle (Aluminium Cannon) Gyle (Aluminium Saw).png|Gyle (Aluminium Saw) Gyle (Slayer's Cannon).png|Gyle (Slayer's Cannon) Gyle (Slayer's Saw).png|Gyle (Slayer's Saw) Gyle (Peppermint Cannon).png|Gyle (Peppermint Cannon) Gyle (Jolly Saw).png|Gyle (Jolly Saw) Gyle (Broadside Cannon).png|Gyle (Broadside Cannon) Gyle (Steering Kill).png|Gyle (Steering Kill) Category:Other